


Unwelcome News

by Higuchimon



Series: When Blood Crosses [11]
Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, Easter Egg Basket Advent 2016, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamato does not like what he's been told.  Not in the slightest.  He's not what they say he is.  He just can't be.  He doesn't want to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwelcome News

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Adventure  
**Title:** Unwelcome News  
**Characters:** Yamato, Taichi  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Friendship|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A55, drabble between 301-500 words; Written for the Digimon Flash Bingo, prompt #053, a rose by any other name; Easter Egg Basket Advent 2016, day #21, write a drabble a day for a week, 2/7  
**Note:** This alludes to the points set out in my breeds-verse and is set generally in the first season but before the Dark Masters.  
**Summary:** Yamato does not like what he's been told. Not in the slightest. He's not what they say he is. He just can't be. He doesn't want to be.

* * *

_Virus Digimon._

The words rang in Yamato's head like an ungodly echo. He curled up under a tree and stared at the leaves over him in silence. 

He was not a Virus Digimon. He wasn't even part Virus Digimon. He was _human_. There wasn't any way that he could even _be_ part Digimon, was it? Could what they'd been told be a lie somehow? Maybe not likely, but… 

“Hey.” 

He wasn't surprised to find Taichi standing there next to him. He said nothing at all, turning away so Taichi would get the idea that he wasn't in the mood for a conversation. 

Apparently Taichi didn't do body language that well, since he flopped down next to him and folded his arms behind his head, getting comfortable. 

“I wonder what it's going to be like,” Taichi said, getting right to the point. “It would be kind of cool to be able to fight with Greymon.” 

Yamato rolled his eyes. “You're ridiculous.” He had enough family issues. He didn't need more from another species. 

Taichi prodded him with one finger. “You're the one who is flipping out about this.” He waved his hand for a moment then returned to prodding. “No one else is… except Jou, but he does that a lot anyway.” 

Both of them glanced over to where the oldest member of the group sat not that far from Koushirou. Contrary to what Taichi said, he actually looked deeper in thought than Yamato would've expected. Yes, he'd been worried or shocked or something earlier, but that seemed to have mellowed out now. 

Which worried Yamato on a different level, because Jou _never_ mellowed out in the course of two hours. It always took him at least a full day to get himself sorted and determined. 

Maybe he'd talk to Jou about it later, find out what was different about this. 

“Gennai said that the signs would start to show up soon,” Taichi continued, as if Yamato were actually taking part in this conversation. “Wonder who'll be first.” 

“How should I know?” Yamato grumbled. He tried not to look at Takeru. He didn't want to do anything or _become_ anything that would hurt his brother. The thought gave him nightmares and he hadn't even closed his eyes tonight. 

Taichi smacked his shoulder and Yamato glared at him. “Quit being so down about something we don't even know for sure. You're still _you_ , you know. You're not someone different because of something we just _don't know_.” 

Taichi wasn't entirely wrong. They didn't know which of them held Digimon blood. They didn't know which of them would be Virus-types. Yamato wasn't going to drop the idea that he was one of them, just because they didn't know. The odds were in favor of it anyway. Four with the blood, three of whom were Virus. 

But whatever the blood in his veins, he wouldn't hurt Takeru and he wouldn't hurt his friends. He was a Chosen Child. Better than that, he was Ishida Yamato. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
